Stay
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: When Shigeru wants Satoshi to stay- Satoshi wants a reason why he should. #palletshipping #some swearing #fluff with plot #first kiss #conflicted love


**Stay**

Author's Note: Uses the names Satoshi and Shigeru- simply because I appreciate Japanese culture, and it seems more authentic to this story somehow. Also: _aishite imasu_ means _I love you_.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pallet Town was always in an uproar when Satoshi returned home from some place or another. That was why he intended to sneak in unnoticed this time.

Of course, he would be employing some help...

"Thanks for picking me up Shigeru," Satoshi said appreciatively from the passenger seat. "Nice ride you got here."

"Well thank you Satoshi-kun," Shigeru said with a playful smirk. "Of course, you'll always be little Satoshi to me..."

Satoshi and Pikachu exchanged a knowing look.

"Some things never change," Satoshi muttered.

"Pika-pi," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"And you wouldn't want it any other way," Shigeru said with a chuckle.

Now Satoshi should have known that he couldn't simply get a ride into Pallet Town. Nothing in his travels was ever that easy...

A few miles outside Viridian the car engine sputtered, and the entire car jerked before giving out.

"Damn it," Shigeru muttered.

Satoshi got out of the car, watching his old rival pace around in clear annoyance.

"It needs a mechanic," Shigeru sighed.

"Can I look at it?" Satoshi asked curiously.

Shigeru sighed and walked a few paces away.

"Break it you buy it," he said, back still turned.

"I won't break it," Satoshi huffed stubbornly, throwing off his jacket and shirt.

Shigeru looked at the ground with a scowl, supposing that he couldn't really blame his old rival for the breakdown. It wasn't Satoshi's fault.

Just then, the engine roared back to life, shocking Shigeru from his thoughts.

He turned and his cheeks burned three shades of red.

The other boy's bare chest was exposed to him, and Shigeru couldn't help noticing the toned muscles that Satoshi had gained from all his travels.

He felt a pleasant stir in his groin, and fought down the urge.

"Come on Satoshi-kun," he said rather huskily, getting back in the driver's seat.

Before long they had reached Pallet Town.

Shigeru dropped Satoshi off at home, and fortunately none of the neighbors were about.

"Thanks for the lift Shigeru-kun!"

"Anytime," his old rival said with a small smile.

It occured to Satoshi on the walk to his front door that he and Shigeru had something of an understanding now.

He tried the doorknob, and was grateful to find it unlocked.

His mom looked up from a magazine she was reading while the TV ran in the background.

"Oh! Satoshi..."

"Hi mom," he greeted, letting himself be pulled into a hug.

"You're so big now," she enthused. "And hello to you too, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" the electric mouse exclaimed, allowing herself to be pet fondly.

The three of them went into the kitchen, and Satoshi's mom began fixing him a sandwich.

"So Shigeru drove you?" she asked. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah," Satoshi said strangely, looking at his sandwich in a daze. "He is nice..."

Satoshi's mom seemed to have caught the double meaning in her son's statement, and an awkward silence stretched between them.

"You ever think of staying here?" she asked strangely. "Settling down..."

"Don't be silly mom," Satoshi laughed. "No one wants to settle down with me!"

His mom looked thoughtful.

"Oh I don't know," she pondered. "You can't think of anyone?"

Satoshi didn't know why he thought of Shigeru, or why his stomach twisted in a knot when he did.

"I dunno," he said quietly. "Maybe..."

The two of them were silent after that.

Satoshi poured himself some milk from the fridge, while his mom sat at the kitchen table, studying the scenary outside the window.

"You know Satoshi," she said finally. "Why don't you invite Shigeru for dinner? I'm sure he wants to spend time with you."

Satoshi started to argue, but upon consideration- he realized that Shigeru probably did want to spend time together. Why else would he drive all the way to the airport to get him?

"I guess I could ask him," Satoshi agreed somewhat reservedly.

Satoshi asked, and as it turned out- Tracey and Professor Oak also joined them...

"Thank you for having us over," Oak thanked his mother.

"Oh don't mention it Samuel!"

They all tucked into one of her infamous casseroles.

"Delicious," Tracey said appreciatively.

"Glad you like it!" Satoshi's mom replied happily.

Satoshi noticed that Shigeru had finished eating. For some reason- he wanted to figure out the things he'd been feeling all afternoon...

"Hey Shigeru, want to see my room?"

Shigeru seemed caught off guard by the request.

"Well I guess," he agreed.

Satoshi led him up the stairs- into the familiar bedroom of his childhood. He was home so seldom, that little had changed about it.

He patted the spot next to him on his bed, and Shigeru sat in reserved silence.

"I figured you might want to talk," Satoshi began.

His old rival merely shrugged at that, and picked at his black shirt distractedly.

"I'm game if you are," he replied.

Satoshi studied the bedroom floor for several moments.

"Hey Satoshi," Shigeru spoke.

His voice was low and prevaded with gentleness. It stirred something in Satoshi's chest.

"Why don't you ever stay home?"

"Why do you want me to?" Satoshi asked in reply, as their gazes met- eyes wide and uncertain.

He was sure that Shigeru had never looked at him this way before. Was this caring? Friendship? What was it?

"Well you know," Shigeru said casually. "Everyone misses you here at home."

"Everyone?" Satoshi asked.

Shigeru knew what the question implied.

"Everyone," he agreed, and fell silent.

Satoshi considered him for a long moment, but something in his old rival's gaze was hesitant and guarded. How could he know?

"Give me a reason to stay," he said simply.

Shigeru inhaled at the clear meaning behind Satoshi's words. He wasn't sure what he could say.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Satoshi spoke when the silence went on. "I don't know how long I'll be gone. Maybe I want to see Johto again..."

Shigeru tried to ignore the pangs in his chest that had nothing to do with heartburn. Could he really just let Satoshi leave? Again?

"Satoshi," he whispered.

Their eyes met again. Both of their gazes conveyed uncertainty, fear- yet longing for something further.

"Stay..."

Satoshi's eyes shone with an emotion Shigeru had never seen, but he merely shook his head.

"You have to tell me why," Satoshi whispered. "I need to hear it from you..."

Shigeru inhaled, and his thoughts raced with everything he feared.

What would his parents say if they were here? What would his grandpa say? Could he still make it big if he stepped out? Why continue to hide?

Satoshi's expression became sad, watching Shigeru gaze at the floor like he'd been defeated at something.

He was about to give up and go back downstairs, when his old rival muttered the words.

"Aishite imasu..."

Satoshi felt his heart jump. Not sure he'd heard what he thought...

"What did you say?"

Shigeru turned to him with the most gentle, soulful eyes...

"Aishite imasu," he repeated in a whisper, moving in to take his lips.

Satoshi's eyes fluttered closed, and he kissed back- allowing his mouth to move with Shigeru's own.

His memory took him back to their boyhood friendship, and the day they'd first set out from Professor Oak's lab.

Everything they'd been and seen came flooding back through the kiss.

Satoshi felt Shigeru guiding the kiss more urgently- allowing his lips to admit his once rival's tongue.

Now his mind's eye recalled Shigeru injured and unconscious on the floor of Viridian Gym. The way he'd cradled him back then- fearing to lose what he hadn't then realized he could have.

Every memory- every emotion...

Shigeru guided the kiss to a gentle conclusion- pulling back with eyes that conveyed nothing except genuine love.

"Stay," he repeated.

Satoshi nodded and held Shigeru close in his arms.

His chest flooded with all the emotions he was still discovering for his newfound lover. How had he never seen the one he was meant to be with all this time?

Satoshi lay back against his old bed, and Shigeru snuggled against him.

The two lovers fell asleep with matching smiles on their faces...


End file.
